


Daylily

by Kuripuri



Series: Flower Prompts Collection [8]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, coquetry, flower prompt, or as ive come to know it, prestonpositive, shameless flirting, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuripuri/pseuds/Kuripuri
Summary: Nate loves flirting with Preston because of how beautifully flustered he gets but eventually the student will become the master.it's very short but! maybe, if you want more, prompt me? :Dc my tumblr at; tyvian-whaler.tumblr.comDaylily- coquetry





	Daylily

**Author's Note:**

> please kudos and comment if you can! it really makes me happy  
> also please forgive any mistakes or typos

At first it was just a little fun. It added a bit of color in his days, and on the other mans cheeks, it was a nice break from the dull and bleak existance the world had turned into. Soon, however, Nate found himself quite desperate to see Preston blush or coyly smile. It became the highlight of any day and especially on days where they had to venture into the ruins of his former city.  
  
To think! Nate, who thought he had done his fair share of walking in mud that clasped itself around your feet and made you fall forward into even more mud or dodging bullets from every direction while desperatly trying to find cover behind trees with more holes in them than a swiss cheese, actively enjoying those activities simply because of the man accompanying him!  
  
It was a real treat watching the Minuteman doing anything, really, but the real beauty was the look on his face when they returned to a settlement with good news or a missing member of their family. The way the stars shone at night without the pollution or city lights had nothing on the way Prestons eyes sparkled after they'd done a good deed, no matter how small.  
  
Yes, Nate became much more relentless over time to make Preston smile or blush, preferably both at the same time, to the point where that was what he spent most of his time thinking about.  
  
Even at night he laid awake thinking about what he could do the next day; maybe lean in behind him at breakfast in a halfassed embrace, just enough to bring his chest to his back and mouth behind his ear. Or maybe snag his hat from him, putting it on his own head and playfully pretending to be Preston by repeating what a wonderful man he was, how kind and rare he was in the wasteland.  
  
But as he lay in the dim darkness, smiling without realizing it, Preston broke the silence between them in a hushed voice.  
  
"Hey, Nate?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"You." he said without hesitation, moving his head to catch the gaze of the other man.  
  
"Ah," he said, a stunned and gorgeous expression gracing his features. "Good things I hope?" he tried to recover.  
  
"There are no thoughts less than perfect when thinking about you, my friend." Nate continued, feeling a giddy roll in his gut when Preston tried to hide a smile. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just wondering how you can sleep in that light."  
  
"What light?" Nate asked dumbfounded. It was true that the glow from the stars and moon, a wonderfully cloudless night, kept the dark from fully enveloping them but it was still quite dark enough to sleep without problem.  
  
"Ah," Preston started, grinning at his setup, "maybe it's just your radiant smile."  
  
The comment caught Nate completely off guard, staring in shock at the grinning sunshine of a man. No, that wasn't right. Nate wasn't supposed to be the one left speechless and flustered, that was a talent best left to Preston.

Oh how the tables had turned.


End file.
